Magma tells
by Simonana
Summary: Begins in the time of discovering Moltara. Main time line after TFR plot. It is a guild story. Why did the pipe broke first place? Could it be that something more powerful was behind it. And was Xandra just a puppet?
1. Chapter 1

A/N **So this is my first fic. The story it self is old, it happens in the time after TFR plot. It will involve my friend from the guild. ****Warning the guild is quite crazy. And the story is unfinished for now. If I my interest for it wakes up again, I will write more^^. If you notice any bad English please tell me how it should be written, English isn't my first language and this story was written when my vocabulary was small. To say the true, I am using this story as a test on how this things work on FF.**

**Thank you for bearing me. TThe next chapter should be up soon after I correct all the spelling and wording :)**

-Wake up.

-Wake up.

-Come on please.

"I am sleeping?"

-Wake up.

-Wake up.

I opened slowly my eyes to see that around me is only darkness.

-Is somebody here?- his voice echoed through the cave.

"It was probably only a dream. Nothing to worry about." He stood up. And began to stretch. Even if there was no light source, he could easily see because of the red shine of his own body. In neopian he would be called a magma ruki, but for the One how knows him he was just Petar. After he was complete awake he went down to take a swim to the city.

He came to the edge of the magma flow and jumped in.

"Something is different... it fells colder, somehow"

He spotted something shiny on a rock. He looked at it, when some loud noise come from the direction of the city. He grabbed it and hurried to the source of the noise. The city main plaza was filled whit people and pets in colors that he never seen before.

He ran to friend of his, he looked like he was in panic.

-What is happening here! And what are... this!

he pointed to a owner searching for gears.

His friend a Purple Shoyru replied:

-I think they are humuns or hamuns they are the pets owners.

Petar glared at him. -AND what are they doing here?

-They are saying something about TNT and plot, but I am not sure what they are trying to blow up?

Peter hated the next's few days. There was many earthquakes and it became cooler. And he dreamed more of the weird voices. They asked him to wake up again and again and even shouted some words that he couldn't understand. "It must be because of this owners all over the place, I hate them"

-I hate them and they are useless, You was thinking that or? asked his friend whit warm voices.

-I am right or? The pool guard is saying that too, they are dumb.

His friend shook his head.

-They are trying to help as. The pipe is broken and it need to be fixed and they are fixing it.

-Like it goanna break from alone. They TNT must be the one who broke them at first.

Answered Peter whit much harsher then he intended to.

-Hmmm... But ... No they didnt broke it I am sure they didnt. Somebody else must have done it.

-Like how!

His friend looked down not knowing to reply on the question. Peter looked for a moment sorry and said in a try to make his purple friend fell better.

-At least we two are staying whit each other :D

The Shoyru showed a painful face and run away. The confused ruki just stared for a few seconds before shouting after his friend.

-Wait! What...? Was he just crying?.

Shadows moved...

Some hands touched him...

-No...*****

Deep voice...

" ...a unknown speech."

Too cold...

-Wake up!

-I am... am I in a dream?

He couldnt hear his own voice.

Shadows moved to him.

-No...*****

"Again!"

-Wake up, please!

He sudden opened his eyes only to find himself panting and shaking. The little shiny thing ,that he picked up in the magma flow the day when this began, catch his look. When he watched at it felt like... Warm and cold at the same time, slow and fast and something else. He could not describe it. But he knew that it was special in a way. Later in the day he went to the guard of the pool.

-Magno, did you saw my friend? Yesterday he run away and...

-Didnt he tell you?

-What?

-He went to MI whit his new owner, he was pretty happy.

Petar looked crushed. His best friend has deceived him. Who could he do this to him.

"The owners are the guilty one, if everything could go back the way it was…"

-How could he do that to me!

-He choose a bad owner if you ask me. That one will probably trade him or force him to the lab ray or worse.

-Didnt you warn him?

-I did but he has his own head. There are so many of that sort there out. From thousands of people only few know the true ways of moltara. And only this people can be trust.

-To trust them they are... uhm…

The guard raised his hand to make the ruki silence.

-I will call you when they come so you can see, and understand them.

A few mounts passed by when he first heard the deep voice from his dreams in reality. He jumped up like burned. It come from a deep cave. He followed it, as good as he could. And then he saw it...

It was the shiny thing that he left home. But how did it come here?

-Hello.

He said carefully. Could it be that somebody is playing a bad joke at him? No. It must be some reason. He heard the voice again. Was he sleeping? No. he was sure that he was awake.

-Dont play whit me where are you!

At this words a tiny light shoot from the thing and landed on a spot on the wall. He touched it...

A cold chill went over his magma body the first time in his life. He was dreaming at least he believed he was dreaming. It just had to be a dream. Something like this doesn't happen in real life. He saw so many things. And most of them were shadows.

Shadows.

A form trying to break out.

A dead body.

...

He got scared. He ran to his home as fast, as ever in his life. Only to find that his shiny thing was at the place where he left it. And that send him the creeps.

-I dont believe what am I about to do.

He grabbed the thing and rushed to the pool and Magno.

When he came a owner was whit him CHATING! He couldn't believe his eyes. Again. Again somebody would betray him. Usually Magno would shout at the owners and send them away! And not be so friendly chitty chatty whit them! Magno, noticed him and showed him to come near.

-Good timing Petar this is Simona. She understand the ways of Moltara. She is the one that I talked about.

-Hallo! Nice to meet you! Said the girl whit the magma Xweetok.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah I don't own Nopets, forgot to say that last time. If I did we would have a plot and YYB would be the old one whit mouse control Any way this is the second chapter. It should be a bit easier to read.**

_Word –_ Petars thoughts.

**Warnings: My guild and graves.**

Peter stared at the owner. _Was Magno serious_? _That girl and the ways of Moltara?_ _She just looked like any other owner. But there was some weird felling around her smiling face, it looked too…_

-She should be trusted! She is, she is...

-What? Do I look that crazy?

Asked the girl innocently.

-Yes you do!

-Oh you are so nice. Answered she.

The magma Xweetok seeing the confusion on Petars face, said:

-If you call her crazy it the same like you call a normal person that she is beautiful.

-Do you need some help?- Sim asked.

Petar looked at them. He hated himself. But the shiny thing in his hands, was more important and he still trusted Magno.

-Yes I need help.

And so Sim showed him the way to her guild.

There guild was a scary place. There was a tower on the entrance. And a person was shouting from there whit a machine gun. Once she noticed Sim, she stopped and waved, letting them to come near. There were many holes. Outside and in the building too. Petar noted that most of the holes were square like. Some of them were filled whit jelly and pudding? In some where pets digging and in a other were some owners. They looked like they are trying to get out. There were a sofa whit many guns holes in it. Petar looked back to the front door and noticed that the windows were wide open and he just hoped the girl in the tower doesn't have to do whit the gun holes in the room. A blond girl were telling something while sitting on the couch. Petar asked this Sim girl, about the holes in the floor.

-Ah, Sim what are this holes?

-That are our graves.

She was smiling. She was creepy.

_Graves! Who right in mind would be digging his own grave._ At that moment. A boy pushed her in one of the holes, I meant graves.

-Joey! what did I miss from the story.

Said Sim from the grave out, like she was not just pushed in it. A different blond girl gave her a rope. She was wearing some really strong colored shirt, it nearly burned the eyes. If you would stared at it directly.

-Not much. Moon filled a grave whit banana pudding. And I am doing color-overalls ^^ and writing some story...

-What is Neon? Sim asked and then her eyes widener. – Wait, don't…

At the same moment when Sim spoke, the blond girl Neon, attacked Petar. He jump away from her. When he heard somebody calling out '' Die lurker" .The machine gun girl at the tower began to shoot at him. The first time in Petars life he was glad that he had four legs. Running like crazy and he hide behind a boy. The boy got shoot and fall in one of the graves. _"Was that the reason for the graves!"_

_His pets just said not again. Like it was something that happens every day! _

-I need to get out of here!

When Petar turned around the Neon person? Was still hunting him. Jumping over some spoons, he hide himself behind the sofa.

It wasnt so noise any more. The Neon thing was staring at the spoons?_I never thought spoons would save my life._ A girl whit red hair was doing some strong reliving spells on the fallen boy.

-It is okay now, you can come here. You are holding some shiny thing that way she got a bit of crazy.

That was the girl that was telling something. Was she telling a story at this chaos.

-A bit! she chased me like a werelupe!

-Um, she like shiny things.

-And how did you tell anything in that chaos!

-I was telling a parody. I got possessed again:(

_Possessed? I don't even want to know._

-I am out of here. Forget me.

Petar walked strictly forward when he bumped in a girl a few meters behind the tower.

-I am sorry.

-Hehehe, Whats going on? Said the young looking girl.

-They are crazy .

-Hehe , I am Tami.

-I am Petar.

At that moment, a more normal looking girl ran out after him.

- Wait Sim told us that you have some sort of a problem. Can You tell would be glad to help out. My name is Book.

_I looked at this bunch of crazy people behind Book _and Peter thought,_ even if I tell them they are crazy enough to believe_ _me_.

Giving up, Peter followed Book back to the guild. They placed him on the sofa while everybody sat around him on the floor. They looked like kindergarten children waiting for a story. Petar was uneasy, being so careful looked at, but he shaked the uneasiness off and spook the first 3 words when a girl just appeared on the sofa besides him.

-Good morning I can stay for 20 min~

The others where... At that day Peter got a new definition for chaos and fan girls. All of them were screaming and jumping and yelling stuff like:

-OMGOMGOMG WHATNEXT?

-MORESTORYPLZ

-VICKY STORY

She managed to tell one part or so before she disappeared whit a poof. After they calmed down, And Peter got some nerve clamming tea, he told them his story. The parts whit the dreams, his friend and about the shiny thing. He nearly got attacked again, when he came to the part whit the light said there where strange things.

-So that is all. I met her and come here, and got nearly killed 3 times from the moment I came here. I told you about me, now tell me who are you.

Sim was the one who took the job of introducing the guild members.

-So, The girl white haired girl, from the tower and machine gun is our leader, her Name is Moon.

Moon: I am sorry about before and I am not really the leader, I am that just in name.

Sim: You know the shiny and spoon loving girl Neon. She is busy staring at her spoon so don't mind her. Book is the so to say the normal one. Mija, is the one who died earlier, the only other boy here is Joey. Mijas two sisters Red the sorcerer, she studied in Fairyland and sunny who isn't here at the moment. You know Tami. Bella is the one who was telling us a parody before, do not touch her crystal ball. Owl is the one whit high tech machines and a obsession for meepits armies. And Alice is the one who gave you the tea. And we have Carolina and the girl that poofed in before was Vickie. Her stories in the time of TFR was what let us meet. Did I forgot anybody?

Mija: No, so how do we help you?

He was eating, some weird looking food.

Bella: We can call Jazan and Nabil to help as.

Book: We are not in you parody , Bella.

Sim: Yup this one is mine*evil grin*

Owl: Should I call the meepits forces :K

Green eyes and epic lighting back ground could be seen behind Owl, who was laughing evilly. At least until Sim broke the moment whit her comment.

Sim: You look so cute when you are doing that.

Owl: NOOOOOO!

Alice: So what do we then.

Joey: Dunno?

Sim: Actually when did my story turn out to look like Bellas parody?

Mija: It is impossible to describe the guild whit out using parody mode.

Bella: Agreed.

Petar:*facepalm* I know this guild is not normal, but why I am still here?

Narrator: *turning off parody mode* Now it is better.

They let Peter sleep on the sofa, that night. It was not easy to fall asleep if somebody only a meter of you was yelling every ten minutes. _But they stories are nice_. After some time he opened his sleepy eyes to see that there was only Neon in the guild talking to herself because her pets were sleeping, too. _I was right the owners are no good. They are stupid and mentally ill._

The first time after the dreams began Petar dreamed something different.

**A/N So yeah, next chapter will be soon up, too. So a super big thanks for the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah I don't own Nopets, if I did the bugs from the games room would be a BD challenge.**

_Word- _Petars thoughts

**The dialog when more then 2-3 people will be Name: What he said. It is easier for me to follow who said what.**

-Wake up.

"No, not..."

-Wake up Petar.

"It is not the voice..."

He opened his eyes to see Sim standing over him. _It wasn't the dream… _

-We decided to part in two groups. The one go to the cave in Moltara, and the others will search some info in Libraries all over Neopia.

She smiled again_. I will allow them to help me and after I will just forget them_. Peter took the thing whit himself, when he came over to the majority of the group.

-It is nearly time to go guys.

Shouted Bella. Trying to get everybody to look at her.

- Neon, Mija, Sim, Moon and me are going for the caves. Owl and Carolina you are the L-bosses If you find any info send it to us. And Whit L bosses I mean you are in charge for the libraries of Neopia.

Owl raised her hand.

-How should we send the info? There are no telephones or mobile phones here in Neopia, or?

Love: there are can telephones: P

Book: We could use N-4 Info Retrieval Bots, they are fast and good.

Bella: *facepalm* We are using NM, oh jezz.

L- group: Ah, sooo.

Mija: I packed the snacks so we can start.

Tami: Let's start. Let's start.

**OoO**

And the L-group set of. First they decided to go to the fairyland libraries. It was easier to get there, now that it wasn't in the air anymore. It was a nice walk to it. At least as nice as a group of randomly running people could be. Once in the city and in the library Owl and Carolina had they hard times to make a organized search through the books.

Joey: do you think we will met Xandra?

Carolina: Joey, Xandra is a stone statue, I don't think we can meet her. And know we are not going to ask the queen to un-stone her so you could get a autograph.

Tami: Hellooooooooo*echo*

Owl: *claps hand over Tamis mouth* Shhh, do not scream.

Alice: What do we do now?

Owl: you are supposed to read!

Red: Yup!*reading a book about magic spells for fast cooking*

Carolina: *Using a history of Neopia book to smack red* To READ WHAT WILL HELP! NOT COOKING SPELLS .

Book: Shhh, don't be so loud. *reads a book about concentration*

Owl: Book, change the book.

Joey: *gets a book of old spells out* Owl, speak the true, you were itching to make that pun.

Owl: *looks to the side* I couldn't help it. Anyway, all of your back to work!

Alice: *reading a book about artifacts* Yes, boss!

The Libraries fairy: Get out! You noise kids! And don't every come back!

**OoO**

They were all tossed out. If Red didn't know the place so well. Neither of them would have been allowed to come back in. So after some time Red managed to make the Libraries fairy let them back in. At least 3 of them, and so Alice, Red and Book. Were doing the work, while the other were forced to make a break out of the city.

Owl: The three of them need long?

Carolina: Because they are doing it alone.

Joey: We should go to the next place and let a messenger for them.

Owl: And who will stay and tell them where we went.

Tami: I don't what to stay alone!

Owl: Okay. Let it vote out. The one whit the most votes has to stay.

*And they voted*

Carolina: No me! Why do I have to stay.

Tami: you were the loudest and I want to go somewhere here is it boring.

Owl: Thought a group leader should stay behind., And I couldn't vote for myself…

Joey: You didn't let me meet Xandra.

Carolina: That's not fair.

Owl: Don't be mad, they will probably not take long, anyway.

Carolina: All right, so where do you go?

Joey: We are going to Virtupets Space Station first.

Carolina: Why not Brightvale?

Joey: They have a data base! And Sloth! And mutants!

Owl: They could know something.

And they let Carolina in front of the woods where was the DMBGPOP. They couldnt know that they were watched the whole time.

**OoO**

Meanwhile in the Library.

Red: Thanks for helping as -she whispered to the book faerie.

-I am glad that I am from some help to you.- answered she whit the same ton.

Alice: One more book.

Book: Yes?

Alice: I didnt mean you. I meant this book is from no use, too.

Book: Oh?...

Red: we should probably go. Here is nothing.

Book: I dont think we should go yet.

Alice: Why?

Love: Did you find something?

Book: Umm...

Alice and Love: Dont Umm as.

Book: Ok, I want to read this till the end. It is a story about a cursed love in the first days of Neopia.

Alice and Red:...

2 minutes later.

Book: Why are you dragging me out?

Alice: We dont have time for that.

And they left the place.

At the lake under the woods of DMBGPOP. Carolina were all alone. She was looking at new Faireland, all happy how it looked now. And out of boredom she was throwing stones. If she was a bit more careful, she would have noticed the strange situation. Absolute nobody was around her, neither a pet at the healing springs, neither a owner going to the city. Then, while tossing a stone over the lake she heard a weird sound. She turned around in a blink of a eye. But there was nothing. Not even the smallest sound.

-Red? Alice? Book? Is that you guys? It is not funny…

Something moved behind here.

-What? D:

It was warmer than, it should be. Carolina moved slowly to the road. She felt whit her body she was watched. A purple shadow moved under a tree. She began to run.

**OoO**

Red, Book and Alice were walking on the road out of the city. They were searching for their friends.

Red: Jezz where are they?

Alice: I cannot believe they just left us.

Book: They didnt even, left a message at any of the stores. Where they were going next.

Red: What should we do now?

Book: Let as send a NM to Neon and the others, probably they know where are Owl and the others.

Red: Let do that.

Alice stopped suddenly, her eyes fixed on something on the road, not far in front of them.

Alice: Wait a sec whit NM.

Book: Why? Seen something interesting?

Red: Isnt that Carolinas shoe?

The 3 of them walked up to the object Alice noticed.

Red: Isnt that Carolinas shoe?

Book: No, Her shoes dont have that red line.

Alice: That is some red liquid, not a line and it is still wet.

Red, Book and Alice: That is...

**A/N Muhahahaha a cliffhanger! Like me or hate me. Anyway,** **The next chapter will be whit The Moltara group, Petar, Mija, Neon, Bella, Moon And Sim. Thank you for the rewievs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Don't own Neopia. Warnings: Panic and Chaos, Meepits. **

Moltara city was busy like always. People who searched for worms. Pets waiting for restocking at Cog's Togs and Owners manically refreshing to find the gears. It was to noise from the day when the Roxston opened the gates. Remembering Petar thought only one thing ._He hate that lutari_. Mija was standing in front of Morsels asking himself what of the food in the shop window was organic. If it wasn't organic, he would blarf, a lot. That never was a nice sight. Petar looked for the others only to find them as distracted as the boy. Neon was staring at the shiny obsidians and Moon asked Lampwyck the buzz from Lampwyck's Lights Fantastic what gases he use for lights. Simona was playing whit a rainbow worm? When did she found it, was a mysteries to the ruki they were like 10 min there. Bella she was looking around, searching. Probably for gears, or something. After he screamed at each one he forced them to concerted again. Bella looked at the magma pet:

- Did you asked the mayor about the this. He could know something.

Petar shook his head.

-The worms dont know anything about it. Said Sim.

-You can TALK whit the worms! said Neon.

-It is not that hard to understand them- answered Petar- The speech is all basic and can be learned easily.

Simona just nodded.

At the Town hall we were greeted by the Chomby major. Neon began retelling Peters story. After the main points were said The ruki showed the major the shiny thing. At first sight his face changed drastically.

Bella: You know something!

Mayor: *He was angry* I dont know what are you meaning I saw that medallion the first time today!

Sim: How do you know it is a medallion? We didnt know that.

Moon: *aiming whit a hand gun at him* Talk, now!

Bella: From when do you have a hand gun?

Moon: I buy it from the lamp buzz guy.

Mija: So you better say something, or... She really like to use guns. She kill me like twice a day.

Neon: We dont need to be that brutal. You dont need to hurt him, Moon.

Mayor: OUT HERE! GUARDS!

Four magma grals come in and showed the group the way out. They were luckily they ended up only whit a warning and whit being forbidden to come near then 50m around the major.

Neon: See what you did!

Bella: He knew something.

Mija: But whatever it was, we will not find it out now.

Sim: You should show as the way to the cave.

Petar: Okay.

Moon: I could have shoot them.

Bella: And made it worse.

The group were walking to the caves when they saw it...

**OoO**

At the spaces station was the hell lose. Grundos were running like crazy from one place to a another.

-What is the meaning of this it never happened before!-White grundo said.

-Dont ask me! The anti-virus program are not finding -anything-Red grundo said.

-I am going crazy-Yellow grondo .

Owl looked at the chaos in front of her, thinking that this is not her day. Joey grabbed a blue grundo and asked:

-What the -Beep- is here going on.

Tami: O gosh send it. Send dont play dump, I want to send a NM to Neon!

Blue grundo: That will not work girl. The NM are down. Crashed. Broken. Dead. Attala vista.

Owl: What do you mean?

Blue grundo: The Neomails are not working you cannot use them. We dont know how to repair them!

Whit this words Tami tossed the NM device on the nearest wall and the grundo ran off.

Tami: I couldnt contact them!

Joey: The NM are not working.

Owl: That means we are cut off from the rest. Good thing that is Calorina is in Feireland. She will inform the others, where we went.

Joey: Should we do what we planed then?

Owl: Good. Let's go.

Tami:NOOOOoooooooooooo.

Owl: *being angry nearly like a orange yurbel* WHATISIT?

Tami: I cannot poof to the guild back. I wanted to take some of the jelly. *crys*

Owl: What do you mean?-a sec. passed- I cannot poof to!

Joey: Now we cannot even move through Neopia freely!... Wait a minute, we poof to get in Neopia and out…Can we even leave Neopia now?

They watched the already mad station going even more mad. Many owners were crying, some looked like in shock, some attacked the grundos wishing to know what is happening. Not only there, allover were the same. People were going crazy because they filled like trapped. To make the situation even worse nobody knew why and how it was happening. Many fairies and neopets send teams out to help the owners trapped in life dangerous places. Jazan and Nabile send a group to fetch the owners from the hot sun and sand. The fairy from TM helped the people to warm up. Neopia has never seen such collapse in his history. The boards exploded one after another even the most slowest boards move double of the speed of the Pouds boards. The boards were now the only thing that was allowing communicating whit each other. The topics reached 25 pages in around 10 min! The people and neopets feared the boards would get down next. Leaving them completely cut off.

**OoO**

At sloths place. He is talking to himself.

-Who cold possible cut first the NM like it was a warning.

And then this. To cut the poofing. Why didnt I think about that. But to make it real I would need access to the databases and even the most servers. It is just too hard to make it real. It is too much work and too risky. Even me a true master mind would have a problem whit it, making it true.

- *gasp*What I am talking somebody did it. And that would mean somebody was better than me. That isn't possible!

At this moment Sloth was sobbing. All around him were screens whit various information and life images. All of the alarms were put on mute, the beeping was getting too loud. So when in the silent a machine voice spook Sloth nearly got a heart attack. "Beep Beep You have one new neomail." The green man was staring for a while at the screen before coming to his sense.

-Did they repaired it?

Checking some screens and information's.

-No, they still making no progress there. How did I received a NM, then?

He opened it and read…

**OoO**

-This cannot be! The NM are not working- said Book.

-We need to contact them and say what happened to Carolina.

-But We dont know what happened to her, Alice!

The tree of them were sitting on the edge of the not working rainbow fountain. They already noticed that something weird was going on. The Faeries were all over the place calming down angry and crying owners. Red asked a few of them if they could search for her friend, but they said that she have to wait a bit, there were too many things going on. Too many were in the need of help.

Alice: We cannot just sit here, or?

Book: Umm...

Alice: I am going to Brightvale, the others are probably there too.

Red: It is a good that Faerieland crashed down. I don't know how would we came down from a cloud.

Book: If we start now we could probably make it there before sunset. I dont want to be at night in free anymore.

Alice: I just hope that the others are alright.

And they began they walk to the castle whit the biggest Archives in Neopia.

**OoO**

Hundreds of users were in front of Igneot's Cave asking him what was going on.

-We should sneak from behind -and whit this words Peter ran from the people-covered part to behind of Ignatos place. They sneak in behind the dark purple curtain and listened to young boy, about 13 years old. They understood the situation. The boy ran out and Moon secured the door.

Moon: Nobody is going in now, or they will get a nice present from me.*aiming whit machine gun randomly*

Mija: Now tell us what you know?*Sim and Petar were giggling*

Mija: What?

Bella: You cannot just ask anything they have to be yes/no questions.

Simona: I Start. Will the NM be working in the near future?

Igneot: The fire has gone out, the answer is no.

Neon: That is bad we are cut of the L-group.

Sim: Is this medallion connected whit this chaos?

Igneot: *Cough* the cave is too smoky. I cannot see the answer.

Neon: That is because of the fire in the fire place.

Bella: Why are you having a fire at the first place? Here is more then warm.

Igneot: The darkness is here and will not be overcome.

Mija: Is not that dark, here!

Sim: Let as continue. Can the medallion help as to repair the poofing and NM?

Igneot: This is hard to read, however it seems unlikely.

Mija: Can this thing help to find the one who start this?

Igneot: The solution lies in your hands.

Mija: So are things done!

Neon: *facepalm* What in Neopia is going on...

Petar: Is the one who broke the pipe back then and the one who is doing this the same person?

Igneot: The coals become colder, but there is a chance...

Petar: I knew it!

Sim: The pipe from aota plot?

Igneot: Like the darkness this can be overcome.

Sim: I didnt ask you!

Bella: We should go.

Moon: *from the door* How much longer do you need. YOU GO BACK,OR DO YOU WISH TO HAVE MORE HOLES!

**OoO**

**A/N So another chapter done. This one have quite some action. Thanks for reviewing, and the next will be up after I am done whit the grammar and spelling check.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So um, I don't own Neopets or the lyrics Book is singing, they belong to this film of Sweeny Todd? Do you write it like that? Is too lazy to google it. Any way to the story. Oh and I don't own all of this pets either am lending them^_^**

At the space station many grundos were protecting the hangars from owners who tried to hijacking a ship to fly back to Neopia.

Grundo: You cannot pass here! There are no ships flying for Neopia until we know the situation! Meanwhile Owl and Joey were hacking the computers at Space Adoption Agency.

Owl: Who would imagined that this adoption computer is connected to the main systems?

Joey: Okay I am in, Owl let search.

Tami: How did you do it?

Owl: I cut the 459A5 cable and connect it whit 01FF9 to disable the working security pins 100101110 and 011010101 so I could whit out problem connect the main station cable GALA5-X2 whit the computer's hard disk:)

Tami: ...

Joey: After I got access to the bases I used java to over-write the firewall and used my complementary binary virus to get the password so I could get into the main data center. And here it is.

Tami: ... nice...^^'

**OoO**

A bit before at the guild Vickie just poofed in. Looking around, and not seeing any of her friends, she did wonder where they left. Whit out even knowing she was the last person in Neopia who poofed in/out.

-Hello I am back.

At her voice a few pets poked they heads out, uninterested.

Vickie: Am I alone?...

Beautiful *reading a book* :All the others went to save Neopia or something.

iag*drinking tea* :As long as I dont need to go to the lab, I don't care.

Adelaide: Tell us some story.

Vickie: I dont know...

Maymay*looking whit her sweetest eyes at vickie* : Pleas~

Kasara_7 to teto: She is goood.

Vickie: Ok Why not. I will tell you the story of "The Darkest Faerie's Daughter".

Rose: *singing* Yay we get mooore story. Ole, ole, we get moreeee .

Kasey: Shut up!

Kasai: Tsuki stop playing tag whit AyakaSora and Therapada and come here to hear the story.

Akon and Elegant: We prepared the popcorn and cocktails.

And all the pets sat around the sofa where was Vicky whit Maymay, the cutes Xweetok in Neopia, in her lap telling the story.

**OoO**

Sloth got in the hangar when a green grundo said that he will prepared the ship. The pet once setting everything for the start, was about to get on the ship to pilot it when his boss spook.

-No I will fly it alone.

At the first moment the grundo was confused, but none less moved away from the ship.

-You are going to find out what is happening sir, or?

-Yeah, and I dont remember that allowing you to ask me questions. Now get out of my sight and make sure that nobody leave the station.

The grundo raised carful his hand.

-What do you want to ask?

-What should we do whit the owners? They are trying to break into the hangers.

- Send them to the Recreation Deck and say that all the game can be send 10 times today. And say there is 3.26% more chances to get the Lever of Doom avi. That will make the deal.

The pet nodded, while watching his boss getting on ship and departing.

When Sloth was in space, he thought again about what was written in the NM.

From: Error:-Unknown sender-

Folder: Inbox

Subject: -

Message: If you want to join me UNDER MINE command go to the following coordinates:

155.65 W 19.7N

-Who do he think he is to send a message to me! That I, a mastermind should work for somebody!

A little voice in his head replied t this

"Probably he thinks that he is the one who manage to take Neopia into chaos, that not even you could do. Or even dream of."

-That...Urmm...

"And you still are flying to the place where he ordered you to!"

-I am flying there because I want to find out how he did it, and then to overtake his control AND THEN TO RULE NEOPIA ON MY OWN! MUHHAAHAHAHA

Little voice in his head: "Of course, just lie to you self that you can win."

-Shut up! That doesn't change anything, I will win!

And so Sloth was flying to the coordinates.

**OoO**

The team in Moltara caves has finally come to Petars home.

Mija: So, you are saying you had the dreams here?

Bella: But you didnt had any at our guild, rigth?

Petar: Yes, It is like that.

Moon: I will check the place and around it. To see if I can find something.

Sim: Meanwhile we should prepare for the night, it is already late and too many things happened today. What do you think Neon?

At that everybody looked around to notice there were a head shourt.

Sim: Where…?

Bella: Please dont say it. She got lost, or?

Moon: Again?

Mija: *raise hand* I am eating her portion for dinner!

Moon: Ok then, I am going to look for Neon. But before I go.

She hand out various weapons, she took them all out from her bag.

Moon: I cannot let you .

She gave Mija several bombs, Bella a knife and a gun and Sim here have a dual gun, you prefer them and in this bag you guys have some ammo.

Bella: Erm... Where did you get this?

Mija: good thing that Neon got lost, she woldnt like this things.

Sim: I dont want to know, but I like this duals*playing around* *boom*

Mija: *Is dead*

Sim: Oops.

Bella: Perfect really perfect done Sim *angry look*.

Moon: Good it wasnt me :P *bout Sim and Moon got hit on the head*

Sim: Sorry.

Petar: This Red girl gave me some reliving chocolate, she said that something like this is most likely to happen.

Bella: Thanks.

**OoO**

Book, Alice and Red got in castle of Brightvale just in time for night fall. They asked the king if they could use the library.

The wise king: You can, Drasch! Show them the way and give them everything what they need. They are the first today who were clam and not in total panic.

Drasch the red Draik: Yes my sir. The draik took them in a very big room full whit books.

Red: Um do we have to read all of them!

Book: No, did you forget we sorted the most part back then in TFR.

Alice: They are still many books to be checked.

Drasch: If you need something just say.

Book: Something to drink. Sweet would be good.

After two minutes the draik Drasch brought some drink for Book.

Book: Blueberry juice thanks!

And they began they work. After hours of work the sun was getting up.

Red: Did we worked the full night?

Book: *start singing There was a barber and his wife song*And she was beautiful ,

A foolish barber and his wife

Red: Why are you singing?

Book: She was his reason and his life

Alice: Say didnt you read that book already a few hours?

Book: And she was beautiful

Red: Is Book broken because of work?

Book: And she was virtuous

Alice: *smelling the bottle that book drink of* I dont think it is because of work.

Book: And he was naive...

Alice: Like you. Drasch can you come here.

Drasch: What do you wish?

Alice: What is this?

Drasch: She asked for a sweat drink.

Alice and Red: *facepalm*

Book: *still singing* A pious vulture of the law

Who with a jesture of his claw

Removed the barber from his plate...

**OoO**

Neon was wandering through the dark caves. And talking whit herself.

Neon: Hello? Please I hate to be alone!

Neon: How did I get lost?

Neon: Good then I will talk to myself.

Neon: *facepalm*I am already doing it.

Neon: So what now?

Neon: I will draw a spoon on the wall.

After a few minutes and a draw spoon later.

Neon: It is too dark to see my drown spoon!

Neon: *still walking in the dark* If I waves my arms widely what will happen?

Neon: *waves arms widely* Hello somebody?

Neon: Give me spoons!

After that shoat Neon saw a strange light in the darkness.

Neon: Yay light, what can it be!

Neon: I know there are spoons, Calling out for me!

And neon ran into the light.

**OoO**

Moon was searching for neon and checking the place.

She got a good lamp from the buzz "I spend all my hard earn nps on weapons and this lamp... I will have to start earning them from scratch again." Something moved on the edge of the light. Moon prepared her weapon. It moved again.

-Who is that!

Moon shouted in the dark.

An unusual noise filled the darkness.

Moon shoot like crazy. After the first few hit it began to move around her she followed it whit her MG. She heard a scream. "Did I hit it?"She didnt stop using her gun.

For a sec it went into the light, She gasped in shock, her instincts ordered her to shoot whit out stopping. And that thing ran away from her.

It passed several minutes before she calmed down.

-I have to find Neon before That thing does.

And whit that she cont her search whit even more opened

eyes and ears.

**A/N So I hope you liked it so far, I still have some chapters ready. Waiting for me to edit them so they became readable. And I know I wanted to say something, but kill me I don't remember it anymore….**

**Anyway leave a Review. I have cookies!**


End file.
